Quisiera ser alcohol
by MelStrange
Summary: Sirius se entera de la muerte de sus mejores amigos, de la manera más insospechada. Jadeante, sudoroso, en su cocina, pegado al cuerpo de la más oscura mortifaga de todos los tiempos. 31 de octubre de 1981. Lemmon.


_**Disclaimer:**_La novela Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los utilizó solo para entrenimiento, tanto mio como de ustedes.Tambien el titulo esta basado en una canción del mismo nombre, correspondiente a mi musa, Caifanes.

N/A: Hace meses, que publiqué esta historia, pero por alguna locura o fallo de mi cuenta, la borré. Hoy la vuelvo a poner, porque realmente me encanta, y porque precisamente hoy un amigo me recordó de este "curioso fic" como él lo calificó. Y pensé, vaya tendré el documento aún? Y si lo encontré y me dije, bueno lo subiré de nuevo. Asi que aquí está :D, mientras espero a que algo nuevo salga… Que tengan una agradable lectura. Sexy muy sexy ;).

Mel.

* * *

><p><em>I know I won't be leaving here with you!<em>

_..._

Salió de su departamento, ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero oscura, mezclilla deslavada y su negra melena suelta.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se había cansado de estar encerrado en el claustrofóbico cuartito en el que vivía. Así tenia que ser. No podía darse el lujo de llamar la atención, entre mas recóndito y pequeño era el lugar donde habitaba más desapercibido iba a pasar y por ende un poco más seguro.

Estaban en guerra. En una puta guerra que no lo dejaba dormir. Que le llenaba de pesadillas y temores. Que le hacía estremecerse ante el simple pensamiento de que podía perder a sus amigos en cualquier momento, perder todo lo que había querido, su única familia.

Caminó por aceras transitadas, decenas de muggles regresaban ya de su trabajo, presurosos por llegar a sus hogares. Incluso ellos que eran ajenos a todo lo que ocurría sentían el miedo que embargaba cada calle de Londres. Mientras avanzaba la gente escaseaba cada vez más, hasta que quedó solo entre callejuelas húmedas.

Si, estaba adentrándose en barrios peligrosos pero poco le importaba, ahí tenían un lugar estupendo donde podía desahogarse tranquilamente o quizá no tanto.

Se paró enfrente de una puerta doble de madera envejecida. El local por fuera no tenía un aspecto favorecedor. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que estaba abandonado, pero los expertos como el primogénito de los Black saben muy bien que detrás de esas fachadas se encuentran buenos espacios.

Exhaló fuertemente y su mano voló automáticamente hacia su pecho, donde podía palpar su varita a través de la gruesa piel de la chaqueta. Era una manía que había adquirido por precaución.

Empujó las puertas y entró al bar. El espacio disponía de una pobre iluminación como para darle un aire de intimidad, que vaya lo lograban. La barra poseía pequeños candelabros con luz amarillenta al igual que el pequeño escenario que yacía en una esquina. Había mesas con capacidad para dos personas distribuidas por todo el local.

Caminó hacía la barra donde un sujeto flacucho y calvo limpiaba botellas. Colgados de un lado a otro de los estantes calabacitas naranjas sonreían, seguidas de negras serpentinas y decorados de calavera.

Aquel día era Halloween. Lo recordó al ver pasar a un par de niños disfrazados por la acera, de la mano de sus padres. Bueno, para que se mentía, si por eso estaba ahí. Para celebrarlo. Solo.

Desde hace unos días habían prohibido determinantemente cualquier visita a James y a Lily en Godric's Hollow. Por la seguridad de ellos y de todos. Sirius solo les había enviado un par de escuetas cartas a sus amigos por falta de tiempo, la Orden lo ahogaba cada vez más. Eran épocas difíciles. Los extrañaba, pero tenía que sacrificar cosas por el bienestar de todos y en especial del pequeño Harry, su ahijado.

Se sentó en un banco hasta el fondo. Desde ahí podía ver todo el establecimiento, apenas un par de hombres bebían en una esquina pero de ahí no había nadie más. Pidió un trago que en segundos se lo sirvieron. Lo bebió lentamente. Una suave música de jazz sonaba desde un rincón. Era relajante. Durante los últimos meses se había puesto a visitar todos los bares de Londres. Desde los más escandalosos hasta los menos conocidos como ese. Era su forma de sobrellevar todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Ahogándose en alcohol como un vulgar muggle" diría su madre. Un escalofrío y algo parecido a las nauseas lo invadió. Casi nunca recordaba a su madre. Se había empeñado tanto en olvidarlos que ahora le parecía extraño pensar en ellos.

Apuró su vaso y pidió otro, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

El ya no era Black. De hecho nunca lo fue. Había sido la mejor decisión de su vida dejarlos. A veces sentía lastima por su hermano Regulus, que solo unos meses atrás la noticia de su muerte había llegado a sus oídos. Pero el muy imbécil tuvo la culpa por unirse a esos dementes psicópatas.

La copa vacía reclamaba ser llenada. Lo pidió doble ahora.

La familia tenía todas las expectativas en él, Sirius. Por ser el primer varón y heredero. Todavía recordaba cuando dejó muy en claro que le importaba una mierda toda su pureza de la sangre y su exterminio de razas inferiores. Su padre le había dado fuertes maldiciones, mientras su madre le gritaba bañada en lágrimas. Había sido todo un escándalo que valía la pena conservar.

El atractivo rostro del mago se vio atrapado por una divertida sonrisa.

-Denme lo más fuerte que tenga- Pidió al mesero. Esa noche no la pasaría consciente.

...

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí ni mucho menos cuantas copas o botellas vacías tenía alrededor, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

Las luces de la barra se apagaron y las del escenario aumentaron su intensidad. A esas alturas de la noche, todo estaba abarrotado ya de hombres. Él seguía en su lugar pegado a la pared. Viendo desde lejos. Unas cortinas rojas se abrieron dejando al descubierto a una mujer en poca ropa. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar. Una música de cabaret inundó el salón. La chica no era guapa, en realidad parecía una puta barata.

El primogénito de los Black desvió sus ojos para otro lado, desinteresado. Terminó su bebida, pagó y salió de aquel punto.

La noche lo recibió con un fuerte y frío viento, se cerró la chamarra y empezó a caminar calle abajo sin rumbo fijo. La helada brisa lo ayudaba a despejarse. Sentía como sí flotaba, los efectos secundarios estaban apareciendo. No se había puesto totalmente loco como lo tenía planeado. Tal vez si fuera a un burdel… Era una buena opción.

Anduvo vagando un rato, calculaba que ya seria la medianoche por la posición del brillante satélite natural que reinaba encima de su cabeza.

Poco a poco entró a una zona de construcción donde edificios sin terminar se alzaban alrededor de él. A unos metros divisó una chispa, era como un rayo. Verde. Enseguida un resplandor hizo aparecer en el despejado cielo una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole por la boca.

Se puso en estado de alerta de inmediato. Sacó su varita sin saber muy bien que hacer, aun estaba mareado. Trató de agudizar el oído pero no percibió nada. Caminó una cuadra más directo hacia la marca. Casi apostaba un brazo a que se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo al llegar a una tierra baldía en medio de dos locales cerrados, solo pudo distinguir un cadáver en el suelo. El asesinado.

Dio una vuelta, revisando todos los lados, pero ni un alma se asomaba en el lugar. Decidió acercarse al muerto, con la intención de identificarlo. Se iluminaba con su varita dado que en esa zona el alumbrado público era inexistente y la luz de la luna no daba abasto.

Si bien podía ser que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, se arrodilló frente al difunto. Por su aspecto parecía un muggle. Dio con la cartera del sujeto que permanecía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y supo que se trataba de un tal Henry Huges que trabajaba en una carnicería cercana. Las victimas de los mortifagos solían ser extrañas. Sin duda aquello era un simple capricho, pobre Henry.

Se levantó del sitio, sacudiéndose el polvo pegado a sus jeans. Estaba dispuesto a retirarse, con la intención de avisar a la Orden, cuando un puño surgiendo de las penumbras le dio directo en el estómago. Sirius se dobló del dolor y cayó.

-La curiosidad mató al…perro.

El susurro burlón y en un tono casi infantil hizo que el mayor de los Black se horrorizara.

-¿Sorprendido de verme? Yo lo estuviera. Después de tantos años…primito.

Tenía a Bellatrix Lestrange hablándole mientras lo rodeaba cual león acechando a la presa.

Se removió en el piso, con bastante cuidado para que pasara desapercibido, buscando su varita.

-¿Buscas esto?- Le preguntó la mortifaga con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro y la varita de Sirius en la mano.

Mierda.

-¡¿Qué quieres?- Escupió Black molesto. Permanecía tirado, desarmado, impotente y aun así no lo había matado. Lo más seguro era que quería jugar antes.

Se sentía el ser más imbécil por haber ido a husmear a un lugar donde era seguro que había mortifagos sedientos. Al menos era una sola, aunque la peor. No. Se equivocaba. Había más. Nuevamente mierda.

De la oscuridad surgieron más personas con máscaras plateadas y túnicas negras. Se preguntó porque Bellatrix no traía su máscara, aunque eso poco importaba, estaba a merced de ellos. Solo. Moriría por la causa y talvez se podría llevar siquiera a uno consigo.

Una sombra se separó del grupo que estaba situado detrás de la mortifaga. Se acercó a esta y le murmuró algo que fue inaudible para Sirius.

-No.- Contestó Bellatrix con furia- Déjenmelo a mi.

-¿Segura?- Inquirió el hombre con voz grave, insólitamente familiar para el animago.

Pudo observar como su prima levantaba el mentón arrogante y le lanzaba una mirada ciertamente amenazadora al mortifago, pero este no se perturbó.

-Si- Respondió luego de varios segundos de un silencio tenso.

El correspondido dio una cabezada en forma de aprobación y desapareció. También lo hicieron el resto de sus acompañantes.

Sirius se incorporó y tambaleándose trató de arrebatarle su varita a Bellatrix, aprovechando la distracción. Pero esta reaccionó al momento, apartando la mano. Entonces el primogénito de los Black se le echó encima. No llegó a tocarla porque un rayo lo propulsó de nuevo hacia el suelo.

Se quedó sin aire y bastante adolorido. La risa de la mortifaga le congeló la sangre. ¿Porque no lo mataba ya?

-No eres tan divertido como pensaba- Estaba de cuclillas y con la cara a un palmo de la de él. Casi podía sentir el aliento de ella en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué estas buscando Bellatrix?- Preguntó fríamente el animago, aún acostado.

Esta sonrió con una mueca cruel.

-Estás borracho- Sentenció antes de levantarse pero la mano de Sirius se lo impidió y la jaló con tal fuerza que se desplomó arriba de él.

-Cuidado. Tengo dos varitas y no sabes lo que podría hacer con ellas- Le amenazó. Él aprovechando la posición, le sujetó ambas manos, dejándola inmóvil.

-Pudiste haberme atacado desde hace mucho.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Le habló en un tono oscuramente sensual.

El animago la observó. Respiraba un poco agitado y sentía cada curva de su prima en su cuerpo. Estaban ahí solos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sintió como los labios de ella le acariciaban lentamente su cuello. Se puso tenso al instante.

-Se que podrías hacer tú. Largarte.- Dijo como último escape. Maldita sea, se estaba perdiendo, todavía seguía apretando fuertemente las muñecas de ella.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- Murmuró contra su oreja, en un tono que incitaba, que invitaba al peligro.

No contestó, algo se lo impidió y no supo que era. Los labios de ella rozaron los suyos. Soltó un gruñido, dejo libre las manos de la mujer, sin importarle que ahora le podría hechizar, y la acercó hacia él besándola, con furia, con deseo. Que débil era.

La besaba y la odiaba. Estaba invitando al enemigo a entrar a la casa. Con la llave en bandeja de plata.

Bellatrix sin embargo dejó que las varitas cayeran y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas ardían en llamas, sus cuerpos se reclamaban. Y Sirius pensaba que ya nada lo tenía atado. Grave error.

Se robaron el aire del otro. Peleaban, se retaban.

No supo si era por los efectos del alcohol, por que simplemente tenía todas las noches deseándola, o porque la oportunidad se presentaba. Pero desapareció con ella.

Llegaron al departamento de él. Ya valía un comino que supiera donde se escondía.

La pegó a la pared bruscamente y empezó a besar su cuello, de vez en cuando la mordisqueaba mientras sentía como las manos femeninas lo desnudaban.

-Se nota que te hacía falta- Habló Bellatrix con veneno, sonriendo, al quitarle los pantalones.

Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la empujó sobre la cama, quedando arriba de ella. La besó fuertemente silenciándola, sacándole sangre del labio inferior. Luego se dispuso a quitarle la ropa.

-Es porque, esto es más barato que pagarle a una puta- Atacó, desabrochándole el vestido negro que portaba.

Ella encajó sus largas uñas en la espalda de él, rasguñándole. Las manos de Sirius la despojaron de toda prenda y recorrieron el cuerpo de la mortifaga, hasta encontrarse con el antebrazo izquierdo que es a donde pretendía llegar.

Examinó el tatuaje de un negro intenso, lo palpó con los dedos, curioso. Ella estaba observándolo inmóvil.

-Tú también podrías haberlo tenido.

La vio directamente a los ojos oscuros, hablaba enserio. La boca de ella formó un camino de besos por el cuello del animago.

-Todavía puedes tenerlo.

De nuevo se quedó callado. Con sus labios creó una línea imaginaria que empezó en su hombro y terminó en sus senos. Empezó a besarlos despacio, recorriéndolos con su lengua, arrancándole suaves gemidos. Bellatrix se movía debajo de él, con contoneos que lo volvían loco, pidiéndole más.

Sirius volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, mientras la acariciaba. La mortifaga cortó el beso, respirando acaloradamente.

-Se que todavía piensas en lo que te propuse no hace mucho. Todavía lo consideras. Aún estas a tiempo de remediarlo- Su voz se quebró cuando sintió dos dedos de él dentro de ella. Se pegó más al cuerpo del animago.

-No- Contestó él ásperamente. Movía sus dedos con maestría, frotándolos, haciéndola jadear. Le excitaba la imagen desbordante de sensualidad que le ofrecía su prima.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bellatrix con esfuerzo, Sirius la estaba dominando.

-No me apetece.

-Me tendrías a mí.

Sacó sin previo aviso los dedos humedecidos del interior de ella, dejándola a medias de un orgasmo. La mujer vio la oportunidad y lo empujó por los hombros, haciendo que él quedara esta vez debajo.

Se sentó a horcajadas encima del hombre, pero no hizo nada más. Recostó su torso en el pecho de Sirius, procurando quedar cara a cara.

Los grises ojos del mayor de los Black, parecían inundados de confusión, de culpabilidad, remordimiento. En efecto tenía una batalla interna. Claro que pensaba en lo que le había dicho, en su invitación para unirse a los mortifagos, lo consideraba y era ese momento cuando dudaba, que sus amigos inundaban su mente y sabía que no podía fallarles, ellos le habían dado más que ella.

Pero Bellatrix era su droga, su maldita adicción. Esa que cuando lo pruebas no puedes dejarla. Su perdición. Lo prohibido y por ende, deseado.

La única razón que tenía para unirse a los mortifagos era ella. Acaso, ¿La quería? ¿La amaba?, no lo sabía y no tenía intención de averiguarlo. Ya estaba en la Orden y eso era todo.

Reparó en el rostro de ella que lo escudriñaba inquieta.

-Sabes, tengo un secreto- Sus labios rojos dibujaron una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Sirius apartándole un mechón de cabello negro de la cara.

Ella mordió el antebrazo izquierdo de él, dejándole marca.

-Tendrás que sacármelo-

Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama y echo a correr en dirección a la pequeña cocina que tenía el departamento, el animago la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos y la detuvo del brazo. La acorraló contra una pared de azulejos negros, la palidez de la mortifaga resaltaba.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar curvear su espalda al sentir el frío clavándose en su piel. La besó cuando vio lo que ella sostenía en una mano. Trató de quitarle el cuchillo mientras sus labios seguían unidos, y lo logró.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio?- Dijo con un tono lascivo contra la piel de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, rozando el helado metal del arma por donde pasaba.

Entró en ella al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el utensilio y este se clavaba en el suelo de madera a unos centímetros de sus pies. Las piernas de la mortifaga se enroscaron en la cintura de él con habilidad, usando la pared como apoyo.

Jadeaban conforme aumentaban el ritmo.

-Dime- Exigió Sirius contra el rostro de Bellatrix, ambos moviéndose al compás- Por eso estas aquí.

-No te lo has ganado- Respondió cortadamente.

Se adentró más en ella, haciéndola gemir.

Las respiraciones se fundían en una sola.

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Paro si no me dices- Amenazó Sirius dificultosamente.

-No podrías ni aunque quisieras- Susurró con los ojos cerrados de placer.

Se notaban calientes, palpitantes, con la sangre bombeando frenéticamente.

-Dilo- Era casi un susurro que se ahogaba en el aire.

-Hoy- Apenas y podía hablar. Jadeos de ambos.

En cualquier momento explotarían. El animago aumentó la presión.

-Potter- Fue un gemido, una alucinación.

-Muerte- Exclamó finalmente junto a la oreja de él, mientras sentía en su interior y sobre sus muslos un líquido caliente empaparle, escuchó un grito ahogado de parte del hombre que no pudo saber si era de placer u horror, prefería que fuera de horror.

Tres palabras bastaron para que a Sirius se le viniera el mundo encima. Respiraba por la boca sin darse abasto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con ojos abiertos. Se separó de ella.

Comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente ignorando la presencia de la mortifaga. Estaba atónito, tenía ganas de gritarle, de ahorcarla, de tirarse él mismo de la torre más alta. De llorar a lágrima viva.

No supo donde había quedado su varita. No le importaba mucho. Tenía que llegar rápido al valle de Godric. Automáticamente, salió del departamento con un portazo y como una exhalación se montó a su motocicleta. El viaje por los aires duró unos pocos minutos que a él le parecieron eternos. Dudó por un instante si lo que ella le había dicho era verdad.

Y llegó.

Desesperadamente y con un nudo en la garganta pudo poner un pie en lo que había sido la casa de sus amigos. Todo absolutamente todo, estaba destruido. La imagen era aterradora. Los ojos se le humedecieron al instante. Dios ¡Que había hecho!

Se arrodilló en los escombros, con el frío abrazándolo como la mano de la muerte, mortal, destructiva, burlándose de él y su miseria. Había caído en la trampa. Nada de aquello había sido coincidencia.

Una mano rozó su cuello, quemándolo. Su delirio personal.

El aliento de Bellatrix se envolvió con el crudo ambiente.

-Piensa que te estaba consolando- Esbozó una mordaz sonrisa que fue invisible en la penumbra, el mayor de los Black sintió la frase como un puñal - A la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Dicho esto desapareció. Y Sirius lo comprendió, había pagado caro.

Muy caro.

* * *

><p>Me entusiasmaba bastante relatar como Sirius se entera de la muerte de los Potter y al mismo tiempo del traidor de la Orden (que sinceramente nose si me este pasando el cannon por donde me quepa) por medio de Bellatrix, mientras follan. Tal vez entrelace sentimientos desconocidos por ahí, pero fueron a propósito. Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo . :D<p> 


End file.
